1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit including a point light source and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type among flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have gained wide acceptance. An LCD device includes a display panel including two display substrates in which electrodes are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of light transmitted through the display panel to display an image by the LCD device.
An LCD device, which is a passive-matrix light emitting device, includes the display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit (“BLU”) generating and providing light to the display panel. A backlight unit is classified into a direct-type backlight unit, an edge-type backlight unit, a corner-type backlight unit, and the like, based on a position of a light source in the backlight unit.